prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Gordy
Terry 'Bam Bam' Gordy (April 23 1961 - July 16 2001) was a professional wrestler. He was best known for being a member of the Fabulous Freebirds. Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW Triple Crown World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (7 times) - with Stan Hansen (2) and Steve Williams (5) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Michael Hayes :*NWA National Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Michael Hayes (3) and Jimmy Snuka (1) *'Global Wrestling Federation' :*GWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jimmy Garvin *'NWA Mid-America' :*NWA Mid-America Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Michael Hayes *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1981 - with Michael Hayes and Buddy Roberts. :*PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year award in 1986. :*PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1992 - with Steve Williams. :*PWI ranked him # 36 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in2003. :*PWI ranked him # 3''' of the 100 best tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Michael Hayes and Buddy Roberts in 2003. :*PWI ranked him # '''16 of the best tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Steve Williams in 2003. :*PWI ranked him # 34 of the best tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Stan Hansen, in 2003. *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Alabama Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Southeast Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' :*SMW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Federation | Mid-South Wrestling' :*Mid-South Louisiana Championship (1 time) :*Mid-South Mississippi Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Mid-South Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Michael Hayes (1) and Buddy Roberts (1) :*UWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Steve Williams1 :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Steve Williams *'World Class Championship Wrestling' :*NWA American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Michael Hayes :*NWA Texas Brass Knuckles Championship (1 time) :*WCCW Six-Man Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with Michael Hayes & Buddy Roberts (5) and Iceman Parsons & Buddy Rogerts (1) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Tag Team of the Year award in 1980 - with Buddy Roberts :*Tag Team of the Year in 1981 - with Jimmy Snuka :*Feud of the Year award in 1983 - with Michael Hayes and Buddy Roberts vs. The Von Erichs :*Feud of the Year award in 1984 - with Michael Hayes and Buddy Roberts vs. The Von Erichs :*Match of the Year award in 1984 - with Michael Hayes and Buddy Roberts vs. The Von Erichs :*Best Brawler award in 1986 :*Tag Team of the Year award in 1992 - with Steve Williams :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2005) *'Other Titles' :*ACPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jason Gibson 1Won while WCW was still affiliated with the National Wrestling Alliance and prior to the NWA and WCW World Tag Team Championships being briefly unified. Gordy, Terry Gordy, Terry Gordy, Terry Gordy, Terry Gordy, Terry Gordy, Terry Gordy, Terry Gordy, Terry